


A Very Merry Christmas

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Uhm," Adam continued, "See, now we have our house," he waved his hand around as if to emphasize his point, "and a daughter," again he paused to motion towards the sleeping child, "and we will have a dog. So there will really only be one thing missing to make our family complete."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glam_bingo prompt Future: Children.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..."_

Tommy smiled when Adam's arms tightened around him, leaning further back into Adam's embrace as Adam continued to softly sing along to the music playing in the background. He looked at the flames flickering in the open fire, at the Christmas tree by the window with the presents they had just arranged underneath it. It was one of those moments where he had to pinch himself to make sure this was real, the sort of moment he seemed to have had a lot of the past year.

It was almost a year ago now since they had finally been accepted as adoptive parents, nearly a year since he had first held their baby daughter in his arms, that feeling of excitement mixed with fear still one he could recall easily. It had been the happiest day of his life, but also the scariest, because no matter how often he had told himself that he was ready and prepared for fatherhood, he had realized in that moment that no amount of preparation could truly make you ready. The same nervous energy had flowed off Adam, and his stomach had been in knots by the time they got home, but then it was just them and the baby and with each moment spent comforting, feeding, changing, and bathing their daughter everything got just that bit easier until it settled into familiar routine. And still, he didn't think he had pinched himself more times in a year since that very first year he played with Adam.

"I love you," Adam murmured suddenly, pulling Tommy out of his thoughts.

Tommy craned his neck so he could look up Adam, "I love you too. Damn I can't believe we're _here_."

Adam chuckled. "I know right? Who would have thought the rebellious gay singer and his cute _straight_ musician would ever spend Christmas morning together waiting for their daughter to wake up, so they could open and play with all the toys they pretended to actually buy for _her_."

Tommy snorted, shifting to hit Adam's shoulder lightly. "Fuck you. It was romantic until you ruined it."

Adam caught Tommy's arms, just smiling at him until Tommy could no longer keep up his scowl (which was not very long at all), before pulling Tommy down for a gentle kiss. "Sorry baby," he kissed Tommy's nose, "I'll make it up to you later, I _promise_.

As if on cue, familiar cries came through the baby monitor, and they both laughed softly as they got off the sofa.

"You get her," Adam said, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Tommy's head, "I'll go get the food ready."

"No sneak peeking at the presents," Tommy teased, playfully swatting at Adam's ass, earning him a little shriek, before he made his way to the nursery.

\---

About two hours later they had eaten and were sat on the floor with Sophia and her new toys, delighting in her joy as they played with her. She might not really get the purpose of any of her new toys, but she was still waving them around and laughing as they tried to show her what to do. She got bored quicker than them though, snuggling into Tommy's arms, just watching for a while before she dozed off.

Tommy moved up onto the sofa, putting Sophia down beside him and covering her with a quilt before sitting back to watch as Adam finished building an unsteady looking construction with colorful plastic blocks. When Adam was done, he sat back, looking back at Tommy with a relaxed smile, eyes shifting between Tommy and the sleeping toddler.

"Got something for you," Adam said, pushing himself off of the floor.

"We agreed not to get anything?" Tommy pouted at him, having actually kept his end of the deal since they had decided Christmas was celebrated mostly for Sophia's benefit.

"It's not _just_ for you," Adam defended, smiling sheepishly, "More like, for both of us. Be right back."

Adam came back with a photograph in his hand, giving it to Tommy, sitting down on the armrest beside him. Tommy stared at it blankly; it was a photograph of a puppy he was pretty sure he had never seen before in his life. He turned the photo around, looking for some sort of clue as to what it was, but found none and turned his questioning eyes on Adam instead.

"I have her reserved for us, we can pick her up after the holidays, if you like her..." Adam looked nervous now, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Ooooohhhh," Tommy looked at the photo again, taking in the features of the cute white little puppy better this time. "Of course I like her, she's adorable. You shoulda told me though, I would totally have come picked a puppy out with you."

Adam shifted, almost looking uncomfortable for a moment, "Yeah I know, but. Uhm, I sorta wanted it to be a surprise." He took a deep breath, shifting again, and Tommy fixed him with a questioning stare.

"Uhm," Adam continued, "See, now we have our house," he waved his hand around as if to emphasize his point, "and a daughter," again he paused to motion towards the sleeping child, "and we will have a dog. So there will really only be one thing missing to make our family complete."

Adam could see the wheels turning in Tommy's head, and the realization starting to spread on his face even as Adam slid off the armrest to kneel on the floor as he fumbled to get the little box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Tommy?"

"Shit," Tommy said softly, his hand automatically settling over his mouth, "Oh shit you're serious?!" He laughed nervously, excitement and shock mingling and making him giddy as he leaned down to wrap his arms around Adam's neck, "Of course I will."

Adam laughed, relieved, wrapping his arms around Tommy as Tommy kissed him.


End file.
